The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to undoing user actions in a client program.
Client-server applications typically include an application component running on a server, and a client program running on a client computer. The client program renders a user interface through which a user can interact with the application. The user interface can contain one or more controls. A control is a user interface element through which a user interacts with, provides input to, or controls an application. Examples of controls are text fields, radio buttons, tables, trays, and drop-down menus.
Once a user provides input to a control, the user may at a later time wish to undo the input. However, conventional undo techniques for client-server applications are limited in functionality. For example, the undo functionality may only be available for text fields and only available while the input focus remains on the text field.